


Everything's Alright

by Valkohai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Cursed L'Manburg AU, Curses, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Explicit Language, Gen, Grammar.ly is my beta reader, Heroes to Villains, Insanity, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Psychological Horror, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), it's like an awful word dump with some plot mixed in, kind of, lowkey though - Freeform, no beta we die like wilbur, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkohai/pseuds/Valkohai
Summary: Tommy notices changes in Tubbo's behavior, but he doesn't question it. It's just Tubbo being Tubbo, no doubt. Everything will be alright soon enough._Inspired by Bertyose's Cursed L'Manburg AU, where all of L'Manburg's leaders are bound to spiral.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Everything's Alright

Everything was _gone_. 

L’Manburg laid in ruins, smoke and ash still ring from the nation’s charred remains. The country that he had given his blood, sweat, and tears for- gone, just like that. All that remained of L’Manburg was a singed crater, stone and dirt blackened with soot and debris. Charred bones from long-deceased Withers protruded from the ground, tainting it a deathly gray. 

Tommy stood at the very edge of L’Manburg, simply staring at the rubble with glassy, dead eyes. His face was uncharacteristically blank like the explosion had completely unaffected him _(Like he knew it would happen)_. 

Though appearing apathetic, it was far from the word Tommy would use to describe how he was feeling. 

There was a whirlwind of emotions, a hurricane of thoughts, flooding through his brain at once. So many miserable realizations that Tommy refused to let set in _(Like how Techno betrayed them, like how Wilbur was dead and oh God he was never getting his brother back was he?)_. 

The most prominent emotion of them all was anger. He was angry at Schlatt for winning the election, this would’ve never happened if he never ran for President. He was angry at Wilbur, for blowing up L’Manburg and leaving him with nothing, no home to go back to. He was angry at Techno for betraying him, for breaking his heart into tiny glass shards and continuing to crush the remains under his heel. He was angry at Phil, for killing Wilbur and leaving him with no one- 

Tommy felt a hand graze his shoulder lightly like he was afraid to disrupt his stupor. He whipped around, fully intending to snap at whatever onlooker tried to offer him pity he didn’t want. Yet instead of the gaze of a sympathetic stranger, he was met with the frowning face of Tubbo. 

Turns out he had someone after all. 

Tubbo had certainly seen better days. He had a large, old burn scar that rested across his face, encompassing almost his entire cheek and stretching to the bridge of his nose. Tommy could see fresh, bleeding burns along Tubbo’s arms from where Techno had shot Tubbo with a firework only hours prior. 

Tommy chalks that up as another reason to be angry with Techno. 

Tubbo had ditched his suit jacket, allowing the world to see the dirt-stained button-up and tie he kept hidden underneath it. His hair was matted against his forehead, and his right eye, horribly damaged from the explosion, seemed to lazily drift away from Tommy the longer he stared. 

After a minute of silence, Tubbo finally spoke. 

“Tommy, we need to go.” 

Tommy’s eyes narrowed at Tubbo, the anger that had been welling up inside him returning full force. 

“Go where, Tubbo!?” Tommy shouted, wildly gesturing to the remains around him. “To L’Manburg? There is _no more_ L’Manburg, Tubbo!” 

He knew that he’d feel guilty for yelling at Tubbo later, his friend had done nothing wrong and was only trying to help in the few ways he could, but he just couldn’t _help_ it. The people he was furious with were either dead or nowhere to be found, and he desperately needed someone to take the brunt of his anger. 

Tubbo, ever so patient, had no reaction to Tommy’s outburst. He simply raised his arms and wrapped them around Tommy’s waist in a tight, yet comforting hug, rubbing a hand along the small of his back in small, soothing circles. Tommy could feel frustrated tears run down his cheeks as he returned the hug with vigor, resting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder. He could feel Tubbo smiling against his ear at the returned gesture. 

“We’re going back to L’Manuburg, Tommy.” Tubbo starts, his voice barely above a whisper. “And we’re going to rebuild it better than ever before.” 

The optimism in Tubbo’s tone helped nullify the anger in his chest. The other had sounded so sincere that Tommy couldn’t help but believe him. 

“We are?” Tommy questioned, hating how scratchy he sounded. 

“Of course we are.” Tubbo giggled, drawing back from the embrace. “We’re doing this together, as President,” He began, placing a hand over his own chest, where his heart would be. “And Vice President.” Tubbo finished, moving his hand to rest on Tommy’s chest in turn before pulling away.

Tommy felt his lips curl into a smile, he couldn’t remember the last time he did until now. 

“Let’s go get started then, Mr. President.” Tommy teased, glancing at Tubbo who sported a matching grin of his own. 

“You first, Vice President.” Tubbo rebutted playfully as the two slowly made their way down to what remained of L’Manburg. 

The banter didn’t fix the hole the war had left in Tommy’s soul, but it did help him ignore the ache if only a little while. He’d certainly begin thinking about it later, and the pain would start again, but he would get through it with time. 

It would certainly be an arduous task to start the reconstruction process, even more so to repair the hope of the citizens, but if anyone could do it, it would be Tubbo. 

_Everything will be alright._

* * *

Rebuilding had gone miraculously well. The citizens were more than happy to get a jump start in L’Manburg’s reconstruction and eagerly set out to it once Tubbo suggested it. In only a few weeks, L’Manburg had nearly been reinstated to its former glory.

Tommy, dressed in his revolutionary getup, walked along the Prime Path, his boots tapping softly against the wood. Tubbo walked alongside him, his own polished heels clicking with each step. 

The pair walked in contented silence as they made their way to the White House where Fundy and Quackity were. The two men had originally wanted to schedule a meeting with Tommy separately, but Tubbo had somehow found out about it and insisted on coming with him. Something about a _‘President’s duty’_ , or something along those lines. In most cases, Tommy would’ve been annoyed at Tubbo for prying into his business, but had Tommy been president, he probably would’ve done the same thing. 

Besides, it was easier to just let Tubbo do what he wanted to do these days. Presidency had taken a noticeable toll on the shorter. Tommy could see the faint pink outlines of bags slowly forming under his eyes, and the tired way he postered; slumped shoulders and all. Aside from physical changes, the other had also become a lot more… assertive, and Tommy figured it would be easier to let Tubbo tag along. That, and it would, at the very least, give the other a break from the mountain of monotonous paperwork he had sitting on his desk.

It didn’t take them long to get to the White House, and Tommy didn’t miss the disappointed look that shot across Tubbo’s face before disappearing. He had probably been hoping to spend a bit more time away from work, the thought nearly made Tommy wince. He made a mental note to spend more time with Tubbo later. 

“So, do you know what this meeting’s about?” Tubbo asked as they entered the building, the door slamming behind them with a heavy _‘Thump’_.

Tommy pondered on the question for a moment before shrugging. “Nope, they didn’t tell me anything. Just that they wanted my help with something.”

“How odd,” Tubbo responded curtly, signifying the end of the conversation. Though he wasn’t talking about it, Tommy could tell that he was still curious. Suspicious even. 

They continue to tread through the White House, eventually reaching Quackity’s office that sat at the of one of the halls. 

Tommy rapted his knuckles against the door, hearing Quackity let out a muffled _‘Come in!’_ through the oak. The man had sounded oddly breathless, and Tommy could hear a nearly inaudible crashing sound emanate from the room. He glanced at Tubbo in question, but he only shrugged in response. 

Sighing, Tommy twisted the knob and threw the door open, preparing to fully embrace whatever mischief was happening on the other side. 

Instead of the fight Tommy was expecting, he was met with Fundy trying to wrestle some sort of document out of Quackity’s grip and, by the looks of it, failing miserably. 

Quackity was, for lack of a better word, pinned to his desk with Fundy leaning over to press his chest against Quackity’s back as he pawed at the document, his hackles raised and snout curled into a snarl. Yellow feathers were scattered across the desk, presumably from Quackity flapping his wings wildly as he tried avoiding Fundy. 

Tommy cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the two’s attention as they snapped up to look at him. 

“Hi, Tommy, nice to know you finally made it!” Fundy said cheerfully, his features softening as if he didn’t look like he was about to murder Quackity seconds prior. 

“Yes, uh…” Tommy pauses, trying to make some sense of the situation. “Mind telling me what’s going on here?” 

“Well, you see—” Fundy started, only to be cut off by Quackity. 

“He’s trying to kill me because I think it'd be a good idea to tell Tubbo about the plan!” Quackity stayed, waving the document around as Fundy got off him. 

The statement piqued Tubbo’s interest. He tried standing on toes to see over Tommy’s shoulder and into the room, but to no avail. 

“Plan? What plan?” Tubbo inquired, pushing past Tommy to enter the room. He glanced back and forth between Quackity and Fundy with a furrowed brow and tight-lipped frown. 

Fundy’s ears twitched in annoyance as he approached Tubbo. “Didn’t see you there, Tubbo! What are you doing here?” He exclaimed with faux cheerfulness. 

Tubbo simply tilted his head, looking rather unamused. “Quackity said something about a plan?” He repeated, completely brushing off Fundy’s question. 

“There is no plan, Quackity was just being silly was all,” Fundy said, shooting a pointed glare in Quackity’s direction before looking back at Tubbo.

“Oh, really now?” Tubbo smiled, though it lacked any warmth that it would usually have. He grabbed the collar of Fundy’s jacket and pulled him down to eye level. “Fundy, I order you as your President to tell me this little plan of yours. Unless you want me to hold you for contempt?” Tubbo hissed, his tone low and threatening. It was so unlike Tubbo’s behavior that Fundy had to double-take when Tubbo finally let go of his collar. Even Tommy looked surprised by the action. 

Quackity sighs, “We wanted to plan a festival to celebrate your presidency, so we wanted to invite Tommy to help us set it up for you. Fundy just wanted it to be a surprise.” He admitted. 

Tubbo’s menacing stance dropped instantly at the confession, an embarrassed blush across his cheeks. “Oh, my bad. Sorry for ruining the surprise, do you want me to leave now or?”

“It’s a bit late for that now, yeah? No point in you leaving now.” Tommy replied before Quackity or Fundy could get a word in. In truth, after that little outburst, Tommy wasn’t too keen on seeing what other creepy nonsense Tubbo could spit out, even if it was just a one-offer. 

Quackity and Fundy just nodded in agreement, and Quackity started pulling up chairs from the corner of the office, placing them around the desk. He then sat the document on the table, allowing the others to read it. 

_‘Presidency Festival’_ it read. 

Tommy snorted a bit at the title. “Creative much?” He teased. 

Quackity just rolled his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. “Let’s get serious now. Any of you have any ideas for the festival?” 

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment, resting a hand on his chin. 

“We could set up banners. Maybe have cake?” Tommy offered, quirking a brow at Tubbo for his approval. 

Tubbo nodded excitedly. “Yeah, and we could put up balloons too!” He chirped, bouncing back and forth on his heels. 

Fundy chuckled at the other's excitement. How amusing it was to have the president planning his _own_ celebration. “We could even get SapNap to set up some _fireworks-_ ” 

_“NO!”_ Tubbo screeched suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. His breaths came out ragged as he tried slowing them down, the cheerful mood dispersing instantly. 

“No fireworks.” He continued, looking wide-eyed as his pupils darted around the room. Tubbo then swallowed, raising up a hand to trace lightly along the scar on his face. “Anyone even _seen_ with fireworks will be arrested immediately.”

Tommy looked at his friend with sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm down there, big man. If you don’t want fireworks, then there'll be no fireworks.” Tommy said calmly, tightening his grip on Tubbo’s shoulder slightly. 

“Yeah, Tubbs,” Quackity began, pulling out a pen to start scribbling something down onto the document. “No fireworks.” 

Fundy remained silent for a moment, his ears lying flat against his head. “My apologies, Tubbo. I had completely forgotten and-” 

“It’s fine, Fundy.” Tubbo interrupted as his breathing steadied. “You didn’t mean it, I know that. But,” He continued, refusing to meet Fundy’s gaze. “Let’s increase security for the festival. We wouldn’t want any…” Tubbo paused, his eyes landing on the shadows that sat in the corners of the office. He looked at them warily, like he expected them to jump out at any moment. “Unexpected guest.” Tubbo finished. 

Fundy winced at the sentence, his eyes flickering over to meet Quackity’s. The two nodded at each other in silent agreement.

“We can do that, Tubbs,” Quackity said, writing a reminder on the document before rolling it up. “I think that’ll be all for today.” 

Fundy hummed in agreement, walking over to Tommy and Tubbo and ushering them silently out of Quackity’s office, shutting the door behind them once out. 

With the meeting over, Tommy started escorting Tubbo back to his own respective office. 

As the pair walked through the tiled halls, Tommy couldn’t help but ask about Tubbo’s reaction earlier. He knew that the whole fireworks thing most likely had something to do with Techno, but that didn’t explain why Tubbo threatened Fundy, one of his own friends, with jail time for not answering a measly question. 

Tubbo just smiled when Tommy asked. “I’m president now, Tommy. I can’t just let people walk all over me. Besides,” He continued, an unidentifiable glint in his eyes. “You shouldn’t hide _anything_ from your president.”

The conversation ended there and Tommy didn’t question any further. 

_Everything will be alright._

* * *

The festival had been a splendid success. The citizens had a great time partying, playing games, and laughing with friends. It was a nice break from L’Manburg’s rebuilding. 

It was later in the day now. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with hues of deep purple and pink. 

The festival had called to a close with the sun, and citizens were packing up their things and heading back to their houses for the day.

Tommy was stumbling along the Prime Path, the buzz of the party still making him dizzy. He was heading towards the White House, fully intending to congratulate Fundy and Quackity for their job in the festival when a flash of red caught his attention.

Turning towards it, he saw a large billboard covered in bright yellow posters promoting the festival. Yet, under all the fliers, Tommy could see bits of red poking out from underneath them. 

In hindsight, Tommy didn’t know why that bit of red bothered him. It was probably just a flier promoting the rebuilding efforts, or maybe something about Niki’s bakery. Really, it wasn’t something he should’ve been worrying about, but there was something about it that made him feel uneasy. 

Tommy pressed a hand against the board, peeling off all the posters in his way. In only a few seconds, the red poster could be seen in all it’s glory and-

It depicted what looked like a boar, maybe a Piglin, in shades of eye-straining pinks. The creature had sharp, gold-ridden tusks and teeth that looked like they could shred through bone. Its ears looked mangled and were looped with golden earrings. It was wielding an axe high into the air like it would bring it down on the viewer if they looked for too long, and its eyes blazed a demonic red. Under the image was large, bold text that read: _SAY NO TO ANARCHY!_

It wasn’t until Tommy saw the creature’s most defining feature, the crown that sat between its ears, did he realize just what it was. 

It was Anti-Technoblade propaganda. 

Tommy felt some sort of righteous fury flood through his veins as he tore the poster from the board, stuffing it into his pocket. He wasn’t sure why seeing it made him so angry, perhaps some part of him still cared for his brother, despite his betrayal. Either way, he fully intended to ask Tubbo about it later; together, they would find out just who was putting the posters up and put a stop to it. 

Making his way over to the White House, Tommy marched to the president’s office, where Tubbo was most frequently found nowadays. 

Tommy didn’t bother knocking, instead opting to slam the door open. 

“Tubbo, I found-” He yelled, abruptly cutting himself off at what he saw. 

Sitting in the office’s chair was, as always, Tubbo, but that’s not what surprised Tommy. It was the fact that the other boy was accompanied by Quackity and Fundy, who both looked at Tommy with equal shock. The three were surrounding a map of L’Manburg on Tubbo’s desk, it had little drawings and marks etched into it. 

“What exactly is happening here?” Tommy asked, glancing between all three of them in bewilderment. 

Quackity opened his mouth before closing it again, clearly at a loss as to what to say. Tubbo on the other hand simply laughed at Tommy’s arrival. 

“Oh, Tommy! Kind of rude for you to pop in uninvited, isn’t it?”

Tommy didn’t bother reminding Tubbo it was _exactly_ what he did when they were planning for the festival only a few days ago.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Tubbo.” 

Tubbo hummed. “Fundy, Quackity, and I were just talking about increasing L’Manburg’s defenses. Maybe even rebuilt the walls that were torn down.” 

Tommy ignored the way Fundy flinched at the mention. 

“Why though? I know the walls were part of our history and all, but it’s not like we need them.” Tommy stated with clear confusion in his tone. 

Tubbo gave Tommy a baffled look like it was the dumbest question he ever heard. 

“But we _do_ though, Tommy! L’Manburg can never be safe with that crazy anarchist running about!” Tubbo’s voice was nearly raised to a scream, clearly passionate about this particular subject. 

Tommy could feel his temper starting to flare. He could distantly make out Quackity and Fundy edging towards the door, but that wasn’t what he was focused on right now. 

“Techno may be an anarchist but he is not crazy, Tubbo!” Tommy yelled in return. “Besides, Techno already made his point, he has no need to come back!” 

“You don’t know that, Tommy! That _thing-_ ” Tubbo spat out the word like it left a vile taste in his mouth. “Is a _fucking monster_! Why can’t you see that?” 

Tommy felt his veins throb and his face turn red, he was almost at his limit. He was ready to scream at Tubbo, yell so loud the dead would rise from the graves, but a cold realization hit him the second his mouth opened. A cold reminder. 

Tommy dug around in his pockets, pulling out the poster from earlier and presenting it to Tubbo. 

“You did this, didn’t you?” Tommy asked though it sounded more like a statement than a question. 

Tubbo’s silence was the only answer he needed. 

“I can’t believe this.” Tommy hissed, frustration flowing through him. With an angry huff, Tommy turned tail and headed for the door. He couldn’t talk to Tubbo, not like this. It would only end up as a screaming match. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tubbo inquired, evidently just as irritated as Tommy was. 

“I’m leaving, we can talk about this tomorrow.” Tommy plainly told him, drained from all the yelling. 

Tubbo let out an indignant noise of protest. “Tommy, as your president I demand that you come back here right now-!” 

_SLAM!_

Tommy threw the door shut the second he stepped foot out the office. He could practically hear Tubbo vexed snarling from through the door. Alas, Tubbo made no move to follow him. 

He sighed as he began walking back home, the moon now high in the sky. He didn’t expect his argument with Tubbo to last so long. 

Nonetheless, he hoped space would do them both some good; give them time to think over what was said. Or more preferably for Tubbo to rethink what was said. 

In the morning, Tommy would go talk to him. They’d both apologize and Tubbo would see that he was in the wrong, not Tommy. 

_Everything will be alright._

* * *

Tomorrow came around faster than Tommy cared to admit as he made his way to the White House, stopping on more than one occasion to look at a flower or investigate an animal that ran by him. He was stalling, so what? It’s not his fault if he was nervous about seeing Tubbo again, he just didn’t want to have another fight. He wasn’t sure if he could handle permanently losing one of the only people he still had. 

When Tommy finally made it to the White House, he could still feel the tension from yesterday lingering in the air like some airborne disease. It was cloying, suffocating even. 

He braced himself when he walked to Tubbo’s door, knocking on it lightly. 

_Knock._

No response. 

_Knock._

Still no response. 

Growing frustrated, Tommy tried turning the knob, only to find the door open with ease. Odd, Tubbo normally keeps the door to his office locked these days. 

Sitting in his office chair was Tubbo, who had his head buried in his arms, resting them atop the desk. 

The first thing Tommy noticed about Tubbo was that he looked _awful_. 

His brown hair was a tousled mess, with strands sticking up wildly every which way. His tie was undone, and his white button-up was folded and wrinkled in some places. The bags under his eyes were significantly more prominent than before, giving him the appearance of someone who hadn’t slept in weeks.

Had the argument really messed him up _that_ bad?

Tubbo shot up at the sound of the door opening, his expression shifting to one of pure, unadulterated joy at the sight of Tommy. He hurriedly stood up from his chair and raced to Tommy’s side, wrapping the blond in a tight hug. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo breathed. “You came back.” 

Tommy felt his heart clench at that.

“I told you I’d be back tomorrow. Did you not believe me?” 

“I just thought you’d come back sooner. I missed you.” 

“Clingy.” Tommy teased as Tubbo pulled back from their hug. Once over, the pair simply stared at each other in silence. The air was thick with words yet spoken. 

Tubbo was really going to make him apologize first, huh. 

“Tubbo, I-I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I should’ve paid more attention to your worries, and I’m sorry for not doing so.” Tommy confessed, looking Tubbo dead in the eyes as he did so. He wanted to make sure the other knew he was being sincere. 

“Thank you, Tommy. I forgive you.” Tubbo smiled. 

The two once again settled into silence as Tommy waited for Tubbo to say his piece, yet it never came. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy started, “Aren’t you going to apologize too?” 

Tubbo cocked his head in response, his smile giving way to a confused frown. “Apologize? For what?” 

“For acting like a paranoid psycho?” Tommy told him, slight annoyance in his voice. Did Tubbo really think he was in the right here?

Tubbo narrowed his eyes at Tommy, his frown growing deeper. “Every leader needs to be on their toes, needs to be prepared for anything. It’s a _healthy_ dose of paranoia, Tommy, if you were president you’d understand-”

“Understand!?” Tommy exclaimed. “Understand _what_ , Tubbo? That this whole president business has turned into a wreck-?”

“No! You aren’t even _trying_!” Tubo snapped, running fingers through his knotted hair. 

“They’ve told me, Tommy! Told me what Techno could _do_ , what he was _capable_ of!” Tubbo babbled, eyes flitting around the room nervously. His hands shook in his hair. 

“They? Tubbo, who’s they?” Tommy asked softly, his anger dissipating immediately. He raised a hand to Tubbo’s shoulder, patting it gently.

“They said that he’d kill me, Tommy.” Tubbo whispered, “He’s going to kill me and I don’t want to die-” 

“Who’s they?” Tommy repeated, louder this time, cutting Tubbo off before he could rant any longer. 

The other took in a sharp intake of air as he got his bearings together. Tubbo looked lost at the question, like he himself didn’t even know who _‘they’_ was. 

“I-I’m not sure,” Tubbo confessed, his shoulders trembled under Tommy’s hand. “But they tell me that Techno is going to hurt me, and I can’t let that happen. Not again.” 

Tubbo shook off Tommy’s hand, heading back to his desk where the map still sat. 

“That’s why I have to rebuild the walls.” He continued, a humorless smile forming across his lips as he stared at the map. “I have to keep the people and myself safe through any means necessary. I can’t allow that _monster_ to destroy everything we’ve worked for.” 

“Tubbo…” Tommy murmured, whatever he wanted to say next dying the moment Tubbo looked up to face him. His eyes held the same mania that Wilbur held all those months ago, the same type of vicious insanity that Tommy couldn’t ever breakthrough no matter how hard he tried. 

“Yes, Tommy?” Tubbo replied, fluttering his eyelashes at him innocently, reverting back to the sweet boy Tommy always knew him as. 

It was nearly enough to distract him from the lunacy that had consumed his friend. He was almost tempted to just let it go, let Tubbo do whatever he wanted while he turned a blind eye to it all. It’d make his life so much easier if he just pretended that everything was alright when it wasn’t, but Tommy didn’t want to do that anymore. The last time he stood idly by his country and home were blown to smithereens with his family caught in the crossfire. He couldn’t let that happen again; didn’t think he could bear it a second time. 

_Yet…_

“Tubbo, I- you…” Tommy began once more, stumbling over his words as he put together a sentence in his mind.

_What was the harm…_

“Y-you’re a great president, Tubbo. Don’t let anyone change that.” He stuttered out, looking anywhere but Tubbo’s eyes _(They reminded him too much of Wilbur it hurt)_.

_In just letting it happen…_

Tubbo’s smile stretched into a wide grin and he clapped his hands together happily, hopping over to Tommy in a childish fashion. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you agree with me, Tommy! I was afraid you wouldn't for a moment there.” He chirped, wrapping his arms around Tommy in another hug. It was significantly looser than last time, the other’s arms practically limp around his waist. 

Tommy weakly returned the embrace, hiding his face in Tubbo’s shoulder. He chose to blissfully ignore the way Tubbo whispered sweet nonsense, speaking of things Tommy hadn’t dared to think about _(Speaking of L’Manburg, of presidency, of Wilbur and Schlatt, of hunting down Techno, of ruling together, of domination-)._

He knew deep down that he should just leave, to spare him some hurt in the long run, but Tommy knew that he could never leave Tubbo. They were best friends, brothers, family, and Tommy was never one to leave behind family _(He said that about Wilbur too, and look where it got him)_. All he had to do was stick it out, Tubbo was strong, he’d come around eventually. 

_Everything was alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this awful dumpster fire of mine, even if the ending was kind of rushed. <3
> 
> While this story wasn't the best representation of the AU, I still highly recommend checking it out here! The creator is super nice and is always open to chat about it! :D 
> 
> -> https://bertyose.tumblr.com/tagged/l%E2%80%99manburg-curse-au


End file.
